Discussioni utente:Ainer
Layout aggiornato Ciao! Purtroppo è un problema di visualizzazione dovuto all'aggiornamento di ieri (Leggi qui), lo staff se ne è già preso carico e sta tentando di risolvere il più rapidamente possibile. In ogni caso io le due barre nere laterali qui le ho sempre viste, anche se non troppo grandi. Se vuoi migliorare la visualizzazione temporaneamente puoi utilizzare la skin monobook, aggiungendo "?useskin=monobook" all'url della pagina, come ho fatto nel link che ti ho messo poco sopra :) -- 06:37, mag 20, 2015 (UTC) :Per il ridimensionamento non ne ho la certezza, ma comunque lo staff è al lavoro. In ogni caso puoi trovare informazioni dettagliate sui cambiamenti in w:c:it:Aiuto:Cambiamenti al Layout :) -- 22:01, mag 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Puoi sempre modificarlo sulla tua wiki o comunque dal tuo global.css :) -- 16:52, giu 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Beh, dipende. Nemmeno io conosco perfettamente tutte le classi presenti nella struttura della pagina (sono troppi xD), ma posso darci un occhiata, a quale oggetto da sistemare daresti la precedenza?-- 18:10, giu 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Dovrebbe essere sufficente inserire #content { font-size:XXpx !important; } body { font-size:XXpx !important; } nel tuo Wikia.css, cambiando XX con la dimensione desiderata.-- 15:22, giu 3, 2015 (UTC) :Non è un errore: segnala solamente la presenza del parametro, la cui funzione è quella di alzare la priorità della nuova stringa rispetto al codice originale.-- 18:52, giu 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Dipende, a volte ci mette un po'. Prova a svuotare la cache più volte. Il content dovrebbe essere il contenuto della pagina, mentre il body è tutta la cornice, ciò che la contiene. -- 21:55, giu 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Questo è strano, parecchio strano. Perdonami ma in questo periodo sono davvero impegnato, ma appena avrò tempo cercherò di darci un'occhiata! :) -- 13:39, giu 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: L'uomo corvo Ciao Ainer, prima finisco Ana e poi creo la pagina su di lui. Arrien (discussioni) 9:00, Giu 25, 2015 (UTC) Sintesi Ciao, ci proverò. :) Comunque, più personaggi, luoghi e altro da scrivere ci sono, più tempo ci vuole a finire e passare alla prossima storia. :) Posso solo sperare che i collaboratori anonimi che come me aggiornano l'ambientazione continuino ad aiutarmi. ;) - Arrien (discussioni) 8:30, lug 23, 2015 (UTC) Ciao! A quanto pare c'era un conflitto per una tabella non chiusa in Template:Ultimi. Per questo ti sfalsava tutto il contenuto successivo. :) -- 21:42, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Galleria Ciao, ti sei dimenticato di inserire la galleria da Narset, Ral Zarek e Ob Nixilis. La prima ha ancora l'immagine del vecchio Tarkir e non quella nuova come planeswalker e gli altri due hanno diverse immagini che li rappresentano. Ciao! :Probabilmente un recente aggiornamento al codice di wikia ha reso visibile il problema :)-- 12:11, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) L'uomo corvo 2 Ciao Ainer, avevo già aggiornato la pagina sull'uomo corvo. Per il momento non ci sono nuove informazioni su di lui. - Arrien (discussioni) 16:25, set 9, 2015 (UTC) I cinque colori Ciao, ho notato che le pagine dei cinque colori il bianco, il blu, il nero, il rosso e il verde non sono state aggiornate con i nuovi articoli che Mark Rosewater ha scritto quest'estate. Nei nuovi articoli i cinque coloro sono più approfonditi rispetto a come sono adesso sulla wiki, quindi volevo chiederti se a te vanno bene così o se posso riscriverli. - collaboratore non registrato @Collaboratore non registrato - Non so come fare a risponderti visto che non sei registrato, ma si, puoi riscriverli. Magari metti poi anche il link all'articolo di Mark. Nero Ciao, la versione corretta della pagina nero riscritta dall'utente anonimo 151.54.85.164 il 17 novembre 2015 alle 10:32 era stata vandalizzata. Stasera ho nottato che hai modificato la pagina però le informazioni scritte non sono corrette o in alcuni punti incomplete e già si nota dalla prima parte dove si dice che il nero brama la verità quando basta guardare nell'articolo scritto da Maro che in realtà brama il potere. Per favore sistema la pagina e già la seconda o forse anche la terza volta che viene vandalizzata. Ciao, se per te va bene, volevo proporti di proteggere la pagina del nero, del blu e del bianco e una volta concluse anche quelle del rosso e del verde. Non è necessario. La protezione la riservo solo per pagine sensibili come i template, che se modificati in maniera errata sballano tutto e per la pagina principale. Se dovessi iniziare a proteggere le pagine sol perché potrebbero essere vandalizzate, dovrei inserire una protezione globale su tutta la wiki e questo toglierebbe il senso di un'enciclopedia a cui tutti possono collaborare. Eccomi! Allora, la funzione arriva dal javascript aa presente qui e importato aggiungendo a MediaWiki:Common.js il codice: importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Tooltip.js', 'joeplayground'); Inoltre, è stato sistemato ulteriormente grazie all'aggiunta a Mediawiki:Common.css del seguente codice: /*Tooltip Link Color and Glow*/ .ajaxttlink { color: green !important; } .ajaxttlink:hover { color: green !important; text-shadow: green 0 0 10px !important; } Per caricare l'immagine, essa deve avere lo stesso nome del testo all'interno del tooltip, ma senza spazi e con il formato png. Non so se vanno bene anche altri formati, dovrei approfondire meglio il codice ^^'.-- 23:22, dic 7, 2015 (UTC) :Allora, non ti assicuro nulla ma prova con . :Per quanto riguarda l'immagine: Dovresti agire sul codice JavaScript originale e, sarò sincero, non ho idea di cosa mettere (non sono esperto di js ^^'). La soluzione più semplice sarebbe quella di caricare la nuova versione del file sopra quella precedente, così verrà richiamata automaticamente quella nuova :) -- 13:45, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Hai inserito il codice Javascript per l'importazione in MediaWiki:Common.js? Altrimenti non funziona. Dopo la modifica al JavaScript, comunque, devi attendere che la modifica venga approvata dal processo di revisione, quindi devi attendere un po' di tempo. :) -- 14:13, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Però devi inviare la modifica in revisione, per farlo, vai in common.js e cerca il pulsante "invia per revisione" nel box "Stato della revisione" :)-- 16:00, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) E ciò è strano Appena riesco ci do un'occhiata :) -- 14:58, dic 11, 2015 (UTC) Auguri Tanti auguri di buone feste. - Arrien (discussioni) 11:00, dic 23, 2015 (UTC) Auguri di buon natale!!! - da un collaboratore anonimo Auguri anche a te collaboratore anonimo! --Ainer (discussioni) 22:33, dic 23, 2015 (UTC) Auguri per le feste! Scusa Ho avuto un periodo in cui sono stato davvero molto occupato, ma ti prometto che entro domani sera ci guardo! :) Ho risolto Bisogna creare una pagina sorgente, nella quale posizionare il contenuto da mostrare nel tooltip, nel mio caso ho creato ForestC151, che verrà richiamata dal tooltip attraverso il codice , ovvero il nome della pagina. Se vuoi che il link reindirizzi verso un'altra pagina, dovrai usare . Il codice per la pagina sorgente è Contenuto del tooltip . Spero di essere stato esauriente, ma se hai domande, chiedi pure! Scusa ancora per il ritardo :)-- 08:44, gen 19, 2016 (UTC) A planeswalker's guide to Zendikar Ciao, avevo iniziato a tradurre in italiano la guida di Zendikar ma da qualche giorno nel vecchio sito della wotc esce sempre "error 404 la pagina non è attualmente disponibile". Appena si risolverà il problema completerò la pagina. - collaboratore di wikia @Collaboratore: Perfetto, non ti preoccupare. Ti ringrazio per la disponibilità e l'impegno!--Ainer (discussioni) 09:45, gen 26, 2016 (UTC) Grazie per il benvenuto! hai fatto un otttimo lavoro con tutte le pagine e spero di riuscire a dare un buon contributo a questa wiki che ho seguito per parecchio prima di deventarne membro. @Collaboratore: grazie, per qualunque cosa puoi chiedere a me, sia qui che sulla pagina facebook. Prima o poi capirò come si fa Grazie delle dritte avevo svariati dubbi che mi hai chiarito. Spero di aver fatto un lavoro migliore con Fabbrica di Urza nel racconto pietra e sangue Nahiri dice di essere mille anni più giovane di Sorin. Potrei quindi mettere come data di nascita -1500 A.R.? se per errore carico 2 volte la stessa immagine come faccio a cancellarne una? Non mi fa più caricare le immagini. Perchè? Continua a ripetermi "L'estensione del file ".jpg" non corrisponde al tipo MIME rilevato dal file (image/png)." Che devo fare? Anche se "angelo soggiogatore" non è un personaggio non conta come membro della schiera al pari di "mietitrice della schiera selenargento" per la schiera di selenargento? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 16:45, ago 1, 2016 (UTC) devo forse aggiungere la sezione carte associate? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 16:46, ago 1, 2016 (UTC) ho provato a inserire una carta di darksteel ma il simbolo dell'espansione è sempre non comune non c'è nè raro, nè comune; è un problema del mio pc o è il simbolo ad essere sbagliato? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 10:07, ago 4, 2016 (UTC) come faccio a inserire una pagina in una categoria? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 10:19, ago 4, 2016 (UTC) ciao ho provato ad aggiungere Nemesi della Ragione ma manca il simbolo dell'espansione "Alara Reborn"; come si aggiunge? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 18:56, ago 5, 2016 (UTC) Per sbaglio ho messo fra le categorie di "Leviatano del Mar d'Inchiostro" volare e non riesco a toglierla. Mi potresti dire come si fa? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 13:59, ago 6, 2016 (UTC) Cridhe Ciao, posso farlo io, però per via di diversi impegni non so se riuscirò a tradurre la pagina in questi giorni, ma per la fine del mese o al massimo all'inizio di ottobre dovrei riuscirci. @Collaboratore non registrato: Ok, non c'è problema in un po' di attesa. Qualora volessi registrarti, si ha la possibilità di non visualizzare il 90% delle pubblicità della wiki semplicemente premendo una spunta nella pagina del profilo personale. Lo dico perché so che modificare da utente non registrato potrebbe risultare molto lento proprio per via delle numerose pubblicità inserite dal sistema Wikia. E anche perché è bello poter dare almeno dei nomi ai collaboratori e poter scrivere loro personalmente^^ --Ainer (discussioni) 14:02, set 19, 2016 (UTC) Fonti Ciao Ainer, per Lama Rugginosa: mi sono accorto solo ora che ho sbagliato a mettere il nome, quello giusto è "Bloodwort", quando ho cercato delle carte associate mi è uscita solo Lama Rugginosa e alla fine per la fretta mi sono confuso. Per Rissaiolo Fangoso: il luogo dovrebbe essere il cunicolo di Bottone Fangoso quando il piano si trasforma. - Arrien (discussioni) 9:08, mar 23, 2017 (UTC) Presentazione Salve, mi sono da poco iscritto a fandom e mi piacerebbe aiutare, anche se di scrittura dei codici sono completamente ignorante ed ho poco tempo. Ho visto che molte carte singole mancano. Potrei iniziare a creare quelle riguardanti Ritorno a Ravnica, non appena capisco come fare. Edit: se serve da tradurre fatemi sapere cosa e appena ho tempo lo faccio! Già che ci sono faccio notare che alla pagina "creatura" il link "debolezza da evocazione" è scritto male e se provo a correggerlo mi manda ad una pagina vuota. Mentre la pagina "Debolezza di evocazione" già c'è. Anche se il termine corretto sarebbe "Debolezza da evocazione" e non "di". Avrei modificato il testo, ma non posso cambiare l'intestazione della pagina. Groox II (discussioni) 22:44, apr 3, 2017 (UTC)Groox II Traduzioni Ho visto che c'è molto da tradurre, quindi per il momento posso puntare in quella direzione. Dove devo/posso prendere i testi che poi andrò a tradurre? Groox II (discussioni) 11:56, apr 4, 2017 (UTC)Groox II Template Guardiani Ciao, volevo segnalarti che nel template dei Guardiani ti sei dimenticati di aggiungere il mana blu per Nissa e quello rosso per Ajani. In realtà non è una dimenticanza, ma semplicemente una formalità. Se dovessimo aggiungere il simbolo di mana per ogni colore che ognuno dei planeswalker sa utilizzare, allora quasi tutti loro sarebbero tricolor se non di più. Ajani non è più vendicativo e ha smesso di utilizzare il mana rosso, optando per il verde (che ormai lo contraddistingue, altrimenti lo avrei lasciato nel bianco); Nissa è probabilmente stata con il blu solo per Amonkhet per via dell'Ordalia della Conoscenza che ha affrontato... lo aggiungerò qualora dovesse contraddistinguersi nella coppia blu-verde. Per ora, tra i guardiani, Nissa è quella verde.--Ainer (discussioni) 09:46, giu 5, 2017 (UTC) Template disambigua Ciao, ho notato che nel template disambigua c'è un errore: Azami (Personaggio) in bianco dice che la pagina non esiste ma il personaggio è presente nella wiki come Azami Ozu. Volevo corregere l'errore ma non mi fa modificare quindi gentilmente potresti pensaci tu? :) Certo, ci penso io! ;) --Ainer (discussioni) 14:44, ago 3, 2017 (UTC) Ciao! Beh, si, direi che si può fare! In questi giorni studio il codice e ti dico qualcosa :D -- 17:58, set 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Non ho fatto nulla in questi giorni, perché ho avuto parecchi imprevisti, ma a breve ci guarderò :) -- 14:51, set 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Il fatto è che l'università mi risucchia un sacco di tempo ^^'. Ma, a breve te ne darò :) -- 12:08, ott 1, 2017 (UTC) :Mi hai messo in fallo! In realtà ho appena fatto qualche prova e non sono riuscito. Chiederò allo staff come si può fare :) -- 16:40, ott 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Certamente! :)-- 19:41, ott 9, 2017 (UTC) Galleria Ce l'ho: } descrizione } descrizione } descrizione }} Questo codice dovrebbe funzionare :). Poi, se vuoi aggiungere parametri, fallo alla funzione tag, in quest modo: Per l'altro problema, ci sto lavorando -- 16:46, ott 17, 2017 (UTC) :Per nulla, 1,2,3 sono i parametri che andrai a inserire quando richiami il template, in pratica i nomi delle immagini da inserire nella galleria. Il punto esclamativo è un template particolare che quando viene caricato viene letto come "|", altrimenti verrebbe letto come un parametro ulteriore della funzione "tag". La descrizione è opzionale ed è la descrizione dell'immagine che vuoi che appaia. Ovviamente anche quella può andare parametrizzata, tra le tre parentesi graffe. Sai già come funziona la parametrizzazione?-- 17:00, ott 17, 2017 (UTC) Parametrizzando Allora, sostanzialmente la parametrizzazione dei template è quella cosa che dice al sito l'ordine delle variabili da caricare nel template. Di default i parametri nel template sono numerati progressivamente 1, 2, 3, 4 e così via e vengono sostituite dal testo contenuto nella stringa per includere il codice, in particolare, quando in un template inserisci ad esempio il codice } dici semplicemente che quella parte di testo verrà decisa quando inserirai i parametri nella pagina in cui vuoi includere il template. L'inclusione del template si fa in questo modo: . Puoi anche dare un nome al parametro, ad esempio se io inserisco nella pagina del template " }", posso caricarlo senza dover seguire l'ordine numerico in questo modo: " ", dove "testo" è il codice che viene poi utilizzato nel template. Spesso però, soprattutto nelle funzioni parser (i temlate che cominciano con #), capita che il carattere "|" venga letto come fine del parametro e quindi il sito che lo legge in questo modo analizza la parte seguente come fosse il parametro successivo. Per ovvire al problema è stato creato il template " ", che se lo inserisci nel template viene letto correttamente dal codice, ma poi si trasforma in "|" e risolve il problema. Ti ho corretto il template:arc per farti vedere cosa intendo. Come puoi vedere, adesso funziona. Spero di essere stato il più chiaro possibile, ma se non hai capito qualcosa dimmi pure :)-- 20:04, ott 18, 2017 (UTC) Ecco... Non ancora, purtroppo non ho ancora avuto modo di guardarci apporfonditamente... Sorry ^^'-- 12:54, nov 26, 2017 (UTC) Novità Ciao! Comincio ora a studiare la questione motore di ricerca nella wiki, a breve avrai notizie :) :P.s. si, scusa ma ci ho messo un po' da quando me lo hai chiesto ^^'... Comunque buon anno!! -- 10:05, gen 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Eh il fatto è che tra esami all'università e impegni vari ritagliarsi un po' di tempo ultimamente mi è parecchio difficile ^^'-- 16:52, gen 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Per ora poco, ma ci sto guardando (...mentre studio per gli esami xD)-- 14:19, feb 6, 2018 (UTC) Grande Spirito Ciao c'è un errore nel titolo del personaggio di Grande spirito nella wiki è presente come Grande spriito. Ho provato a sistemarlo ma non ci sono riuscito. Sistemato--Ainer (discussioni) 09:04, gen 31, 2018 (UTC) Problema Editor Classico Ho provato a creare una pagina usando Editor classico nel crea ma quando provo a confermare i template (dopo aver inserito le varie informazioni) con ok non mi fa andare avanti e devo fare annulla. Sbaglio qualcosa io oppure è un problema della wiki? In realtà non ti saprei aiutare, perché essendo un collaboratore non registrato, hai un'interfaccia diversa da quella che vedo io. Tuttavia ti consiglio di creare le pagine nella modalità codice sorgente (è più facile di quel che sembra) e seguire passo passo le varie guide. Se incontri altri problemi puoi scrivermi nella posta della pagina fb della wiki, così ricevo subito la notifica!--Ainer (discussioni) 09:46, gen 31, 2018 (UTC) Capisco, grazie lo stesso. Ho fatto un'altra prova e ho notato che nell'anteprima non compare niente, in pratica si vede nera mentre prima si vedevano i consigli su cosa inserire. Ciao, anchio ho questo problema, con l'edicor classico non mi fa mettere nessun template. Il codice sorgente funziona ma i template, di qualsiasi tipo, no. Personalmente ho sempre trovato l'editor visuale (classico) molto scomodo per qualunque tipo di modifica. Consiglio a tutti di lavorare su "codice sorgente", una modalità di cui spaventa solo il nome. Tutti i template dovrebbero avere una guida per l'inserimento in versione codice sorgente.--Ainer (discussioni) 17:36, feb 8, 2018 (UTC) Chiacchere Ciao Ainer, mi dispiace ma non uso facebook. - Arrien (discussioni) 09:50, mar 21, 2018 (UTC) Pubblicazioni Web di Dominaria Ciao Ainer, come già sai le storie di Return to Dominaria non saranno tradotte in italiano, tuttavia i ragazzi di Traduzioni Magic: the Gathering - ITA hanno tradotto in italiano il primo episodio e rispondendo ad alcune domande nei commenti hanno detto di voler tradurre tutti gli episodi. Volevo copiare la traduzione ma mi è venuto un dubbio: dal momento che si tratta di una traduzione fatta su facebook posso copiarla nella wiki oppure no? P.S. auguri di buona pasqua. - Jace Vryn (discussioni) - Ciao, i collegamenti esterni di Return to Dominaria: Episode 1 vanno bene cosi? - Jace Vryn (discussioni) - Tu non rompi Tranquillo, sono io ad essere incasinatissimo e ad avere il tempo super limitato :s Per ora sono ancora in alto mare, ho però iniziato a guardare un po' la struttura della cosa e direi che si può fare tranquillamente :) -- Uhmmm Chiedo allo staff e ti riferisco subito :) --